


Losing Dogs

by knightnoches



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F, Short, Unbeta'd, irisaber - Freeform, mature content, spoils for fate/zero character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnoches/pseuds/knightnoches
Summary: "Irisviel sees blood when she holds her eyes shut.So, she keeps them open, preferring the sight of blond hair and blue-green eyes."





	Losing Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> title from I Bet On Losing Dogs by Mitski

_She has a husband._

That’s what Artoria thinks when she watches Irisviel come under her, pale fingers twisted in the deep blue sheets.

The blue suits her.

_She has a child._

Irisviel’s chest rises and falls and the kindness in her eyes doesn't seem to come from a place of calm.

The stark red, the bright whites of her body—each given to her daughter.

And every other like her.

_“I’m sorry. I loved Gweneviere.”_

Lancelot was crying as he _died_ in front of her, still so sorry for what he’d done. Sorry for her poor leadership, for saving them instead of leading. She was sorry too.

Artoria doesn't know what she’s doing.

Irisviel’s inverted nipples are pink and soft. Artoria kisses her instead of thinking about what’s to come. Avalon sits in Irisviel’s arching back, ensuring she is safe until the time comes.

_“Now, come hold your child.”_

This moment in time is so much kinder to Irisviel than her life in the castle has ever been. She stops kissing Artoria so that she can hold her close, again.

She is a dime a dozen. A dime a couple hundred. There are others like her. Failed versions of her. She’s not a person, not a mother, not a lover, not a daughter or sister.

A vessel.

Irisviel sees blood when she holds her eyes shut.

So, she keeps them open, preferring the sight of blond hair and blue-green eyes.

It feels like they’re the only two on the planet when Artoria’s breath brushes her neck.

She’s made a liar out of a king, she knows.

They both know.

But for right now, it’s fine; worth it to see how Artoria’s hair frames her face when it’s let down.

 

 

 

 


End file.
